Chloe's First Job
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe is offered a job after confronting a customer that is causing a disturbance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Eugene, and Mr. Stapleman are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Chloe's First Job**

Donny and sixteen year old Chloe Calls were in a computer store. They were buying upgrades for the computer back at the Calls' house.

"How about this one?" Chloe suggested, holding up a box that contained a computer upgrade.

"That might work but we should also look at other options," Donny said.

"In case we find a better upgrade?" Chloe asked.

"Exactly," Donny replied.

Chloe and Donny carefully checked each upgrade. Just then, they heard something that made them stop in their tracks.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T RETURN THIS SOFTWARE?!" a customer roared.

"It's against store policy to return opened merchandise just because you don't like the software," an employee said firmly.

"I'M THE CUSTOMER SO YOU BETTER DO WHAT I WANT!" the customer screamed.

"I told you that it's against store policy to return opened merchandise," the employee said. "If it's defective, you can exchange it for the same title."

Chloe and Donny headed over to the service counter. They spotted an elderly man stomping his feet and screaming about poor customer service and even demanded a manager.

Chloe stormed right over there. Donny stood there in shock wondering what Chloe was up to.

"Excuse me but would you mind keeping it down?" Chloe said firmly. "Some of us are trying to shop in peace."

"Mind your own business, little girl!" the customer snapped.

Donny was amazed that Chloe had the nerve to do what she just did. Just then, a good looking man with short brown hair walked over.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the guy said. "You're disturbing our other customers."

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I GET MY REFUND!" the customer screamed.

"As the manager, I have every right to throw you out for causing a disturbance," the guy said.

The customer threw the software that he was trying to return across the store. Then he stormed out.

"That was very impressive," the guy told Chloe.

"Thanks," Chloe said.

"If you're interested, I'm looking for another person in the computer department," the guy said. "By the way, I'm Mr. Stapleman."

"Chloe Calls," Chloe said while shaking hands with Mr. Stapleman.

"Why don't we go into my office and get the information I need from you?"

"Sure thing."

Chloe and Mr. Stapleman headed toward the manager's office. Donny continued to browse while waiting for Chloe.

Half an hour later, Chloe headed straight for Donny. She was carrying a manila folder.

"How'd it go?" Donny asked.

"I need to get my grandparents to sign some papers, since I'm a minor, and then bring them back so I can officially be hired to work here," Chloe replied.

"You hungry?"

"A little, why?"

"I was thinking we could have a celebration lunch to celebrate you getting your first job."

"Good idea, I'm starving."

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Pizza and fries."

"Not a problem."

"We should pay for the upgrade first, though."

Donny and Chloe looked through the upgrades and agreed on one. Then they went to the checkout, paid for their purchase, and left the computer store.

* * *

At the pizza place, Donny and Chloe were sitting in a booth. They were sharing a medium ham pizza, a small basket of fries, and a pitcher of Mountain Dew®.

"Excited about your first job?" Donny asked.

"It sounds like a job I'll enjoy," Chloe replied.

"I was impressed with the way you told that customer off."

"Luckily, the manager requested that he leave for causing a disturbance and the next thing I knew he was offering me a job."

"When do you start working?"

"Mr. Stapleman wants me to bring the signed papers back tomorrow at 2 if possible so he can start training me."

"Does Mr. Stapleman know that you're home schooled?"

"I told him when he interviewed me for the job."

"What will you be doing?"

"Coming up with computer programs and pretty much anything to do with computers that they'll allow me to do."

Donny and Chloe finished their meal and cleaned up. Then they left the pizza place.

* * *

The turtles were hanging out in the living room. Just then, Chloe walked in.

"My grandparents signed the papers," Chloe announced. "I get to start working tomorrow afternoon."

Donny and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and then pulled away. Then Leo, Mikey, and Raph got their turns.

"That's great, Chloe," Leo said.

"I mentioned that you confronted a customer that was causing a disturbance and told him off," Donny said.

"We were really impressed," Mikey said.

"Especially me since I never expected you to do something like that," Raph said.

"I'm just glad things worked out the way they did," Chloe said. "By the way, I'd better get to bed."

The turtles and Chloe said good night to each other. Then they headed for their bedrooms.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch, the next day, Chloe headed to her room to change for her first day of work. She put on a white shirt and khaki pants along with black slip-ons. She even brushed her hair, used some mousse, and put on makeup. Then she went to find the turtles.

"I'm heading to work now," Chloe told the turtles when she found them in the dining room eating black bean taco pizza.

"I'll drive you," Donny offered, getting up from his chair.

"Sure, if it's not a problem."

"It's not so don't worry about it."

"I'll go get my purse."

"I'll meet you outside."

Chloe nodded and left the room, got her purse from the living room, and left the house. She met Donny outside and then the two of them headed for the battle shell.

* * *

Mr. Stapleman was showing Chloe around the store. Eventually they reached the computer area where a man with short black hair and wire-rimmed glasses was working on a computer.

"Eugene, I want you to meet our newest employee Chloe Calls who will be working with you," Mr. Stapleman said. "Chloe, this is the computer department supervisor Eugene Broccolicot."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Broccolicot," Chloe said.

"Call me Eugene," Eugene said sincerely.

"I'll be around if you need anything that Eugene isn't able to help you with," Mr. Stapleman said.

"Ok," Chloe said and then Mr. Stapleman walked away.

Eugene showed Chloe around the computer section and introduced her to some of the other employees. He even handed her a lock, showed her how to work the combination, and assigned a locker to her which she put her purse in.

"All right, Chloe, I have a job for you," Eugene said.

"What's that?" Chloe asked.

"I have some papers that I need you to type into the computer and then file in our filing cabinet," Eugene said.

"Not a problem," Chloe said and then got started on her work.

* * *

A few minutes later, Eugene was in the back outside smoking a cigarette. He couldn't believe that Mr. Stapleman had the nerve to hire a young woman to work in his department.

He couldn't deny the fact that Chloe was a sweet girl and also attractive with her shoulder length chestnut hair and purple eyes. He believed that computer work was a man's job.

So far, he managed to chase all of the female employees from his department. All of them had either quit or requested to be transferred to another department.

A few minutes later, Eugene finished his cigarette. Then he headed back inside.

* * *

Back in the computer department, Chloe had finished her task. She spotted Eugene and walked over to him.

"I finished what you had me do," Chloe said. "If it's not a problem, I'm interesting in computer programming."

"Don't be ridiculous," Eugene said. "That's a man's job."

"What else can I do?"

"You can go clean the monitors on the computers."

Chloe nodded and walked away taking deep breaths. She couldn't believe that Eugene wouldn't let her do computer programming just because she was a young woman.

A few minutes later, Chloe was working on cleaning the computer monitors. When she was done, Eugene told her to take her break.

Chloe got her purse out of her locker. She bought a water at the checkout and drank the bottle in the break room.

After break time was over, Eugene gave Chloe more filing duties. Chloe told Eugene that she knew her way around computers and Eugene insisted that working on computers was a man's job.

Chloe clocked out when her shift ended, got her purse, and met Donny out back in the battle shell. She got in without saying anything.

"You all right, Chloe?" Donny asked with concern.

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet but I'll let you know when I am," Chloe replied.

Donny nodded in understanding. Then he started the engine and he and Chloe took off.

* * *

Later on, Donny was working in the lab. Just then, Chloe appeared in the doorway looking upset.

"Ready to talk?" Donny asked.

"You know how we work on computers together?" Chloe asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You trust me, right?"

"I totally trust you."

"My supervisor, Eugene, wouldn't let me do any computer work."

"Did you ask him if you could?"

"Yes, and he said that it was a man's job and had me do secretarial and cleaning duties."

"Did you talk to Mr. Stapleman?"

"I plan to do that tomorrow and I also plan to quit."

"Chloe, do you really want to quit your job?"

"No, but I can't work with someone who won't let me do stuff just because I'm a young woman."

Donny held out his arms and Chloe fell into them and broke down completely. Donny gently rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth.

Several minutes later, they released each other. Then Chloe pulled herself together.

"Whatever you decide, I'll support you," Donny said.

"I really appreciate that," Chloe said.

"I won't say anything about what we just talked about."

"At least for now."

"Did you want to help me out for a bit?"

"I'd like that but I should get to bed."

"Night."

"Night."

Chloe and Donny wrapped their arms around each other and pulled away a few minutes later. Then Chloe left the lab and Donny got back to work.

Eventually, Donny decided to go to bed since he couldn't get his mind off the conversation he just had with Chloe. He couldn't believe that her supervisor had the nerve to discriminate against her because she was a young woman.

Donny got into bed and felt a lump forming in his throat. He took several deep breaths and eventually fell asleep.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Donny woke up and found himself holding one of his brothers who had his arms wrapped around him. He looked around the room and was surprised that he was in Leo's room.

"What's going on?" Donny asked in confusion.

"Feel any better now?" Leo asked with concern.

"What are you talking about? How'd I get in here?"

"You broke down last night. I carried you in here and held you until we both fell asleep."

"I'm just worried about Chloe."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Yes, but I told Chloe that I wouldn't say anything."

"What if I got Chloe and the 3 of us talk?"

"As long as she's fine with it."

"I'll go get her."

Leo pulled away from Donny, got out of bed, and left the room. A few minutes later, he came back with Chloe.

"Is everything OK?" Chloe asked with concern.

"Chloe, is there any way we could talk about what you told me last night?" Donny asked.

"If something's bothering you maybe we can help," Leo said.

Chloe explained how her supervisor treated her yesterday. Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing even though he knew Chloe wouldn't lie.

"Chloe, you can't quit like that," Leo said. "You need to report Eugene to Mr. Stapleman."

"If you don't report Eugene, he might do this to another woman if he hasn't done so already," Donny said. "It's not right that he's discriminating against you just because you're a young woman."

"All right, I'll go in a little early and talk to Mr. Stapleman," Chloe said. "Hopefully, he can deal with Eugene."

Just then, Mikey and Raph entered the room. Chloe filled them in on her situation.

"Good luck," Mikey said, wrapping his arms around Chloe who returned the gesture.

"If you want, I can drive you to your job," Raph offered.

"Thanks, that would be great," Chloe said while releasing Mikey.

"I'll go make breakfast now," Mikey said and then he and Raph left the room.

"I'm going to get dressed now," Chloe said.

"Go right ahead," Leo said.

"We'll meet you downstairs," Donny said.

Chloe, Donny, and Leo wrapped their arms around each other. A few minutes later, they released each other and Chloe and Donny left the room.

* * *

Later on, Raph dropped Chloe off at her job. Chloe went over to Mr. Stapleman's office and knocked on the door.

Chloe entered when Mr. Stapleman said to come in. Mr. Stapleman offered Chloe a seat and she sat down.

"What can I do for you, Chloe?" Mr. Stapleman asked.

"I was thinking of quitting my job," Chloe replied.

"Any reason why?"

"When I told Eugene that I was interested in computer programming, he said that was a man's job. Yesterday, he had me do secretarial and cleaning duties. I don't feel right working for someone like that."

"If I talk to Eugene, will you consider staying?"

"I'll consider it."

"To tell you the truth, this isn't the first time someone has quit or even requested to be transferred to another department because of Eugene but you're the first to explain what the problem is."

"He's done this before?"

"I plan to talk to the employees today that have transferred out of his department but I believe he has."

"That would be great."

"How about you come and see me before you start work in a couple hours and I'll fill you in on the situation?"

"Sounds good to me."

Chloe and Mr. Stapleman shook hands. Then Chloe left the office.

* * *

Chloe left the computer store. She met Raph in the alley.

"How'd it go?" Raph asked.

"Mr. Stapleman plans to talk to some of the employees that used to work in the computer department and then fill me in before I start work," Chloe replied.

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks."

"You hungry?"

"Actually, I am."

"Want to try the new Mexican restaurant?"

"Sure."

Raph put on his disguise which happened to be a red knitted cap, red jacket, red pants, and red boots. Then he and Chloe headed for the new Mexican restaurant.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Raph headed back to the Calls' house after making sure Chloe made it to her job safely. When he got there, he filled his brothers in on what Chloe had told him.

"That's great," Leo said.

"Hopefully it will work out for Chloe," Donny said.

The turtles sat down on the sofa. Then they talked for a while.

* * *

At the computer store, Mr. Stapleman was training Chloe on computer programming. Just then, Eugene walked over with an angry face.

"What's going on here?" Eugene demanded.

"I need to see you in my office right now," Mr. Stapleman said firmly.

Eugene and Mr. Stapleman headed for the manager's office. Chloe continued to work on the computer programming.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M FIRED!?" Eugene screamed a few minutes later, loud enough for the whole store to hear.

Several minutes later, Eugene stormed out of the manager's office, gathered his belongings, and left the store. Mr. Stapleman headed over to Chloe who was doing computer programming.

"I heard what happened to Eugene," Chloe said.

"I'm not surprised since he was pretty loud," Mr. Stapleman commented.

"Who's going to run the computer department until you can get a replacement?"

"I will."

Chloe was relieved. Mr. Stapleman was the type of manager she was comfortable working with. He was fair to all of his employees. He always backed them up if a customer or employee was being difficult.

The rest of Chloe's shift went by smoothly. When she got off, Raph came by to pick her up.

* * *

Later on, Chloe and the turtles were sitting at the dining room table. They were drinking fruit juice and eating bean burritos.

"How was your day at work, Chloe?" Leo asked.

"Mr. Stapleman trained me on computer programming," Chloe replied.

"What about Eugene?" Donny asked.

"Mr. Stapleman fired him," Chloe replied.

"He told you that?" Raph asked.

"Actually, Eugene screamed 'what do you mean I'm fired?' and he screamed it loud enough for the whole store to hear," Chloe said.

"Glad everything worked out for you," Mikey said.

"I think this job is going to work out for me," Chloe said.

The turtles and Chloe cleaned up after finishing dinner. Then they spent the rest of the evening watching a teen movie.

After the movie, Chloe told the turtles good night and headed for her bedroom. The turtles headed for their own bedrooms several minutes later and eventually fell asleep.

In her room, Chloe was in her bed thinking about how great it was that everything worked out for her at her job. A few minutes later, Chloe was sound asleep covered with a pastel blanket.

The End


End file.
